A Little More
by beware of trips
Summary: The night Jak and Daxter go to Misty Island Keira sits on the ledge of her hut and thinks.


A.N. - My first Jak and Daxter fic. Be kind! Oh, and my muse ran away to Misty Island. I'll give a Power Cell to anyone who'll bring him back to me!  
  
Disclaimer - Yeah, I own Jak and Daxter. Well. . . I own a copy of their game anyway.  
  
Summary - The night Jak and Daxter go to Misty Island Keira sits on the ledge of her hut and thinks.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
A Little More  
  
  
  
Keira sighed and kicked the A-GraV Zoomer.  
  
"Stupid Zoomer," she muttered under her breath. According to her latest calculations it would take as least 20 Power Cells for it to be able to with stand the heat of Fire Canyon.  
  
'How can I have possible made something that needs that much power!' she thought sadly.  
  
She sighed again and left the small hut she lived in under her father's. She walked around the wooden ledge until she came into view of Misty Island. She sat down and let her feet hang off the end.  
  
Her whole life Keira wished she could do more then just stay in Sandover Village and work on her little science projects. She had already altered half the villages Zoomers and made that Communicator. But that was about it.  
  
Besides, even if she could get away where would she go?  
  
Rock Village?  
  
No. The Blue Sage was already there.  
  
Volcanic Crater?  
  
No. The Red Sage was there. Not to mention the place was practically unlivable.  
  
When she was younger she would dream about running away to Gol and Maia's Citadel. She would never tell anyone, but Dark Eco fascinated her. She wanted to go there and study it, but that was out of the question. If she ever wanted to study eco it would have to be Green Eco. Her father was the Green Sage. It was in the family.  
  
She looked out at the water. It truly was beautiful here. It wasn't that she didn't like Sandover Village. She loved it here. It was her home and the only time she left it was when she went with her father on trips to the over villages. (And that didn't happen often anymore.) It's just that she wanted to do more. Explore the world. Anything else would be fine for her.  
  
Suddenly a noise startled her. It sounded like a . . . motor? Possible the Fisherman's boat?  
  
Yes, that must be it. Someone told her today that the Fisherman was going to go to somewhere in his tonight. So she shouldn't be startled if she heard the boat in the middle of the night.  
  
But right now the boat was heading for Misty Island.  
  
Why would the Fisherman be going to Misty Island? And at night no less!  
  
Then she remember how the Fisherman told them at the last town meeting that he would be spending some time in the Forbidden Jungle trying to catch more fish. He had been having trouble since a big fish bit a whole in his fishing boat. And his motor boat wasn't exactly the best thing to caught fish in.  
  
Who had told her that?  
  
The boat was moving slowly over the sea when someone fell out of it. She stifled a laugh. Now she remembered who told her that. It was Daxter! He had come, by himself, to her hut just a few hours ago and told her. Probably while Jak was highjacking the boat.  
  
Daxter was, no doubt, the person who just fell out of the boat. A hand reached down and pulled him up.  
  
She smiled. Jak.  
  
She shook her head and realized the seriousness of the situation. What should she do? She could sit here and pretend she didn't see anything, or she could go tell her father.  
  
Her good, honest side got the better of her and she made her way up the wooden planks to her father's hut. She peaked around the doorframe to see what he was doing. if he was sleeping or meditating she would leave and come back early in the morning to tell him.  
  
As she peaked around she saw that not only was he awake, but he was also staring out a window and talking to himself.  
  
"I should have known it," her father, Samos the Sage, said. "The only place I don't them not to go. Misty Island. And they took the Fisherman's boat without permission no less! Oh, those two. I believe Jak took the boat while Daxter was distracting you, Keira."  
  
Keira jumped. She hadn't realized her father knew she was there.  
  
"I realize that, Daddy," she said. "Did you just see them leave?"  
  
"Yes. They're going to get in trouble. I just know it. I have a strong presumption that there are lurkers there. And possible even some Dark Eco."  
  
Keira tightened up. "Dark Eco? Are you sure?"  
  
"I don't know Keira. I just don't know."  
  
"I should get to sleep now. I've been working on that Zoomer for hours. Good night Daddy."  
  
"Good night Keira."  
  
Keira left her father hut and went back down to the ledge of her hut. She squinted her eyes through the fog and mist. She could just make out two figures getting out of the boat. One was taller then the other.  
  
"Yep," she thought aloud. "Definitely Jak and Daxter. Maybe though two are braver then I thought."  
  
She went back into her hut and went strait to bed.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
Keira heard a creak from outside.  
  
'It's nothing,' she thought, as she rolled over in bed.  
  
Her eyes popped as she remembered last night. Could that creak have been made by Jak and Daxter?  
  
No, if it were both of them they would have made a lot more noise.  
  
Unless. . . it wasn't both of them?  
  
She sat up strait in bed. What if something had happened to Daxter?  
  
Or even worst. What if something happened to Jak?  
  
She jumped out of bed and went up to her father's hut. Like last night she peaked her head around the corner and listened.  
  
"Instead of heeding my wisdom," her father said, "you two went mucking around in the only place I don't you not to go! Misty Island."  
  
"That's right!" yelled Daxter. "And th-"  
  
"And Daxter, you've finally taken a much need bath. But in a bath tub filled with Dark Eco."  
  
Keira tried her best not to gasp.  
  
'So there really is Dark Eco on Misty Island!'  
  
She listened to the rest of the story and waited to say something. She was pretty sure no one, not even Samos, realized she was there.  
  
"The only other way is through the fire canyon, but its temperatures are hot enough to heat precursor metal. You can't walk through it."  
  
This was her cue.  
  
"But you could fly over it," she called out smugly. She leaned against the doorframe and examined her nails. "If you had a Zoomer equipped with a heat shield. I just happen to be working on one at this very moment."  
  
She smiled. This just might me the excitement she was looking for. Now maybe she'd be able to use that Communicator.  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
  
  
By,  
  
Jemi Fal 


End file.
